Quiet Days
by SoulNeko
Summary: This is just a set of stories about Yugi and Yami (and the rest of the gang) when they are not saving the day or anything. Just some random moments and events that could occur between episodes and seasons of the anime. Some chapters will be shorter than others.
1. Who Are You?

**Note: So first off, I do not own yugioh or anything connected to yugioh.**

 **This is my first fanfic, so I am still not quite sure if I will keep this up or not. Guess we will just wait and see.**

 **This will be based off the dubbed version of yugioh, since I have not watched subbed and haven't read much of the manga.**

 **So here goes.**

It began after Duelist Kingdom. Everything was mostly back to normal for Yugi and the gang after they returned home from the tournament. Yugi's grandfather was well and working in his shop, and the newly appointed King of Games and his friends had returned to school. Their lives were mostly back to normal, but not everything was the same as before.

The spiky haired boy was sitting on a couch in front of a tv that was playing a program about Japanese history. However, he paid no attention to it. Instead his mind was contemplating the events of Duelist kingdom that occurred just a few days before. One week ago if someone had told Yugi that he would participate in a major dueling tournament and win it, he wouldn't have believed them. But of course, a lot of unbelievable things happened before and during the tournament.

First of all being that his grandfather's soul was stolen by Pegasus, who turned out to be using an ancient magical item to grab his soul and read minds. Thinking of Pegasus's item lead Yugi to look down at his own Millennium item that sat around his neck. The puzzle turned out to be just as unbelievable. Inside it resided the mysterious spirit of the puzzle.

This spirit, Yami as he told Yugi he was called, was able to take control of Yugi's body and had helped him during the tournament. Yugi smiled down at his item. The spirit inside had really helped him and he couldn't be more thankful for his it.

Then it hit him. Yugi knew almost nothing about Yami. Who was the spirit of the puzzle? Curious, Yugi decided to try something.

"Um, Yami?" he called out quietly, feeling a bit silly. He had never consciously called out the the spirit before, especially while he was not in a duel. Shortly afterward, a transparent Yami appeared next to Yugi with a questioning look on his face. Yugi jumped at his appearance. Even though he called out to him, he wasn't quite use to a person appearing right next to him.

"Yes, Yugi?" the spirit asked, his eyes focused on the younger boy. They showed a bit of confusion in them. This was new for the spirit as well as Yugi.

"Well," Yugi started, smiling shyly at the floor, "I was just thinking, and I realized something."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't really know anything about you," Yugi said looking up at the spirit that resided in his puzzle. The said spirit blinked at the boy and waited for him to continue. "I mean I don't really know who you are. Like you are kind of me, but yet you are not me. You know?" Yugi hoped that he didn't sound too confusing, but one look at Yami told him that he understood.

Yami was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Yugi said. Then he spoke, "All I really know is that when you completed the puzzle I awoken and that I reside in your puzzle. However, you can think of me as someone who is here to help and protect you." With that, the spirit smiled at the young boy next to him.

Yugi nodded, smiling back. Not really wanting to say goodbye to Yami quite yet, Yugi turned his attention back to the tv. "Want to watch something?"

Yami looked at the tv with interest. His eyes widened a bit, Yugi wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't paying close attention. But Yami's excitement over the television was short lived. In just a few seconds that initial interest turned to boredom. Noticing this, Yugi grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels, but nothing seemed to grab the interest the boy next to him.

He kept changing the channels, about to give up when something came on that grabbed both their attentions. On the television was a small scale, local duel tournament. Both boys watched a young boy that looked to be about 13 years old finish up his move. His opponent, a raven haired woman, drew a card. Yugi and Yami played close attention.

"That was a good move," Yami commented as she ended her turn. Yugi hummed in a agreement.

 _Well, that is something else I know about him. He seems to enjoy duel monsters._ With that last thought, Yugi's full attention was on the duel. He spent the next few hours watching duels with the spirit of his puzzle. Both of them making comments as the duelists played.

 **Well here is the first piece of fanfiction I have even wrote. Again not sure if I will come back to this or not, but I figured I would give it a try.**

 **I figured one of the first things Yugi would wonder about Yami was more about who he was. Also, I kinda got the idea for the tv from the episode where Yami spends time with Tea. He seemed, to me at least, rather uninteresting in anything they did except for the trading card place. So yeah.**

 **Anyways, if I do come back to this (Which I am planning on), if any reads this and wants to suggest a scenario for the two that would be welcomed. I can't guarantee that I would use it, but I might.**

 **Whelp, bye for now.**


	2. Impossible Problems

"See ya later Yug!" Joey Wheeler called out to his shorter friend. They were just leaving the school yard. Joey and Tristan were waving good bye as they turned a different direction on their way home. Yugi waved good bye to them as he walked next to their other friend, Tea.

Tea and Yugi headed toward the game shop where Yugi lived. "So, anything interesting at the game shop these days?", the brunette asked looking at her friend.

Yugi looked up for a bit, thinking, "Well, there was this new game that we got. I am pretty excited to try it out, but I don't think I will have time tonight. I actually have a lot of homework to catch up on." He returned his gaze to Tea, who was quietly laughing at him.

"You've been pushing your homework off again, haven't you?" Yugi nodded. The casual conversation continued until they reached the shop. "Well good luck on that homework Yugi," Tea said as she turned to head to her own home. After waving bye, Yugi walking into his home. He knew his grandfather would be busy running the shop. With the new game being there, the shop had more customers than normal.

"Hello Grandpa!", Yugi called out to his grandfather who had just finished up with one of the customers. Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandpa, smiled that the youth.

"Welcome home Yugi," he greeted kindly. With that Yugi went to helping his grandfather with the shop for the rest of the afternoon. Being a small shop, it wasn't too bad to deal with everyone, but it was still rather busy.

* * *

It was evening by the time Yugi made it to his room. He enjoyed spending time with his grandfather, even if it was only to help out with the shop and eat dinner. Tired, he fell onto his desk chair and sighed. He still had all that homework to work on. Spending time with his grandfather was fun, playing games was fun, doing homework was definitely not fun.

He opened his book and began to look at the problems he had to work out. It was nonsense, the school was asking him to figure out nonsense, and he hated it. Sighing once again he began to actually look at the first problem on his homework.

It was math. There was numbers and letters and some symbols. He knew it was possible, it just had to be possible to solve. But his attention at school wasn't the best and he had no interest in the topic anyways. He laid his head down on the pages of his book and began to poke at the item that had landed on the desk as he did so. It was probably this motion of poking the puzzle that lead him to speak out to the spirit inside of it. "This is impossible, Yami", he sighed.

Just then the spirit appeared sitting on Yugi's desk next to the Millennium item. Yugi jolted up from his position, almost falling out of his chair. He was still not complete use to the other's presence. Yami, on the other hand, was looking at Yugi's unfinished homework. "Is this what is impossible?" he asked the younger boy.

Yugi, who quickly recovered from the surprise of Yami appearing, nodded. _Wow, I really should have expected that,_ he thought to himself, noting to be prepared for Yami next time he called to him. Looking back at his homework, Yugi pointed at the problem he was looking at earlier. "See, what does this even mean?" he complained, pouting as he did so. "You wouldn't know how to do any of this by chance would you?"

The spirit looked at the problem Yugi was pointing at more closely, then turned his attention to the boy. "Sorry Yugi, I have no idea how to answer these questions", he admitted.

"See what I mean!", the younger boy said, throwing his arm up in the air as if giving up. But he knew he had to finish it. He would have asked Tea for help, but she had dance practice that night, so Yugi didn't want to bother her too much.

"What do you think you should do first?", Yami asked, bringing Yugi back from his thoughts.

"What?", Yugi responded, a little thrown off.

"In your homework problem Yugi. What do you think you should do first?" Yami pointed down at the problem again. He had gotten down from the table and was now standing besides Yugi, leaning over the homework a bit.

Yugi looked back down at his homework. _What should I do first?_ He asked himself. The question itself was asking about the price of a computer after being put on sale for twenty percent. "Well," he began, answer Yami's question, "I guess I would need to know how much the sale would affect the price of the computer." He looked up at Yami, hoping for some kind of confirmation from him.

The spirit smiled at him and nodded. "That makes sense to me," he said. Yugi couldn't help but smile back at him. It felt good to know that the spirit agreed with him, even if he knew that Yami didn't know how to actually work the problem. "How would you do that?" Yami asked, pushing Yugi further along.

Yugi looked back to the problem. The sale was for twenty percent off. So, _how much is twenty percent off?_ Yugi thought about that question for a bit. He didn't know and it was a bit frustrating, but when he looked back at Yami's patient face, he felt more relaxed about the question. "Okay, so it is twenty percent off. Twenty percent of what?", Yugi began to speak his thoughts out loud, while Yami just watched. "Wait! It should be twenty percent of the price of the computer, right?" The struggling teen announced as he made that realization. He looked back at Yami, who was again smiling at his effort.

"If that is what you think it is, Yugi, then figure out what twenty percent is", Yami responded, encouraging the boy. The night continued much like this. Yugi would get stuck on a question and Yami would ask him what he thought he should do step by step. After a while, Yugi found himself doing most of the work without any guidance from the spirit of his puzzle. And after a few hours, Yugi was done with every assignment that he had pushed off.

Yawning he looked back at Yami, who was now just quietly watching him to see if he would need anymore help. "Thanks Yami," Yugi said as he put away all of his school work.

"See Yugi," he said with a smirk, "it wasn't impossible." The spirit showed no signs of being tired like Yugi did. But Yugi could tell he was glad that all of Yugi's homework was complete.

Remembering his earlier comment on how the problems were impossible, Yugi laughed as he said, "I guess not." Yugi went to start getting ready to go to sleep, but the spirit wasn't quite finished talking to him yet.

"Many tasks that seem impossible at first can become easy if you work them out calmly and think about what needs to be done", he told Yugi.

Yugi looked at him and nodded. "Right, like in duel monsters and other games", he responded, applying the Yami's advise to a topic he already used it in.

"Yes," Yami responded walking toward the boy who was picking up his blue pajamas for the night. "Just like in duel monsters. And just like how you figured out a way to defeat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom."

"But we did that together," Yugi pointed out.

The spirit smiled softly at the younger boy. "Yes we did. But it was you who figure out how to defeat him." Yugi yawned again. And with that the spirit had retreated back into the puzzle and Yugi got ready to head of to sleep.

 **Thanks to everyone who read. And thanks for the favs and the review. It does mean a lot to me. I did go back and correct some grammar and spelling issues in the first chapter. Hopefully this one won't have so much.**


	3. Battle Monsters: Part 1

**Once again thanks for those who have read, fav/followed, and reviewed! So, I have actually started trying to read the manga and I am pretty excited about it, but of course this story is still set in the "world" of the dubbed anime. So of course the names and references will only be from there. (Especially since that is the version of Yugioh I am most familiar with)**

 **I am actually pretty nervous about writing for Yugi's friends, more so than I am for Yugi and Yami. Joey is pretty well described in the anime, but I am not so sure about Tea and Tristan. Their personalities just didn't seem to really shine for me, so hopefully they are not represented too poorly in my writing. The next chapters will have not only Yugi and Yami, but also Joey, Tea, and Tristan.**

Yugi woke up, stretching his arms out above his head. Today he didn't wake up to an alarm. Nor did he rush out of bed to find his school uniform and bag. Today was Saturday, and that meant he could sleep in and spend the day doing something with his friends. Taking a quick glance at his clock, Yugi made note that it was a bit past noon and went to get himself ready for the day.

After preparing himself he headed for the kitchen. He knew his grandfather would already be awake. Solomon was not one to sleep in past the morning hours. "Morning Grandpa", Yugi greeted as he entered the room.

Solomon finished swallowing a bite from his sandwich and laughed at his grandson. "Morning?" he asked, teasingly. "It is noon, my boy!"

"Yeah", Yugi agreed, smiling at his grandfather, "But I just woke up." As he finished his statement a yawn escaped his lips, proving his point. The two Mutos laughed, and Yugi made a sandwich for himself with the almost gone peanut butter that was still on the counter.

Solomon, who had finished his sandwich, all while listening for any customers that may have entered while he took a quick lunch break, headed back toward the front of the shop, but stopped before leaving the room. "That new board game sold out quickly", he commented, bring up the new game that had come out the previous day.

"Really?", Yugi asked as he sat, ready to eat his lunch. He couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. "I was kind of hoping to try it out with my friends today."

An almost mischievous smile appeared on the older man's face. "Yep, the last copy we had of the game was bought this morning." Unlike Yugi, Solomon had a store to run. And being that it was a game shop, Saturdays were important for business. As such, he was up early and working while his grandson was fast asleep. He allowed his grandson's disappointment to linger a moment longer before saying his next sentence. "But I do happen to have one copy of the game that wasn't up for sell."

Yugi's eyes instantly lit up with excitement. "Really grandpa?", he asked, smiling brightly.

"But of course, my boy"

"Thank you!", Yugi said as he hugged the man. Solomon smiled at the boy and retrieved the game for him as soon as Yugi let him go.

Then, Yugi's grandpa headed back toward the front of the shop. "Have fun with your friends!" he called out to the boy who was quickly finishing his sandwich.

Yugi quickly stuffed the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and grabbed the box his grandfather put on the table. It was a game called Battle Monsters. Like many other popular games, it seemed to have inspiration from the monsters in the Duel Monsters trading card game. He opened the box and looked inside. It had a board with squares on it, some card pieces, including some that looked like different landscapes, each the size of the squares on the board, two large boards that folded in a way that would allow them to stand sideways, and some starter monster pieces that were 3D figures of some common and popular duel monster, each with some point values written on them. Yugi knew that there were some other monster pieces that could be bought separately and that the company would be planning on making more monsters if the game caught on.

Yugi also found one special surprise in the box as well. It was a monster that shouldn't be in the starter set of monsters given to each player. Instantly Yugi smiled widely. His grandfather must have place a copy of his favorite duel monster in the box for him, because sitting there in it's own separated wrapping was the Dark Magician. He picked up the piece with care, removing the plastic that it was wrapped in. Looking at the figure more closely, Yugi was a bit surprised at how closely the tiny item resembled the Magician. It looked almost exactly how the monster appeared in the holographic image of him Yugi saw in his duels.

"Look, Yami, it looks just like him," Yugi whispered without thought. And, of course, the spirit quickly appeared next to Yugi, smiling as well. It was no secret that the Dark Magician was his favorite as well.

"Seems like the creators of this game put a lot of care in making these figures," the spirit said as he also admired the detail the game designers put in. He was well aware that this game had come out recently and that Yugi was excited to try it out. The young boy probably would have asked his grandfather to let him see a copy of the game the previous night if he didn't have so much homework that he needed to finish.

Yugi, who actually didn't startle this time, much to his relief, nodded in agreement. Then he placed the game piece down and picked up a booklet made of paper. Quickly, he and the spirit read through the directions and rules of the game. Of course, both of them would be interested in the newly released game. And since Yugi was the game expert in his group of friends, it was his job to really understand how the game worked and to explain it to them, especially Joey.

"Hmm", Yugi hummed as he finished reading the whole booklet and looked up at Yami, who was already looking back towards him. "Sounds interesting, don't you think?" he asked the spirit.

"Yes, it does," the spirit agreed. Yugi could tell by looking at Yami's face that he was already thinking of strategies and ways to win.

"So..." Yugi began, feeling a bit nervous. "Want to play some test runs with me?" Yugi had never actually done anything like this with the spirit of the puzzle before. They were just barely getting to know each other, though they both did feel a certain closeness to each other. Of course that could be attributed to them sharing Yugi's body and to the events that happened at Duelist Kingdom. However, Yugi wanted to spend time with him and become closer friends.

Yami smiled at Yugi, "Of course I would, Yugi." Yugi felt relieved and happy after hearing that the spirit wanted to play with him. He wasn't sure if he would or not. "But how would we play together?" Yami asked, bringing attention to the obvious fact that he could not physically touch anything as he was.

Yugi thought for a bit "Well, you could take over when it is your turn to play. And we can keep our thoughts separate, like we did when we dueled Pegasus. And then we will just have to move around the board so that whoever is playing is where they are suppose to be."

The spirit of the puzzle thought for a short moment. "That could work", he said as a smirk appeared on his face. "But are you prepared to face me in this game?", he challenged Yugi, filled with the confidence Yugi identified him with, confidence that no matter the game or situation he would win. Yugi had to be a bit honest with himself, even though he wanted to play with the spirit, he was a little intimidated by his skill and confidence with games.

Yugi nodded, and with that they started the game.

 **So Joey and the others didn't make it to this chapter. This just seemed like a good place to stop to me. They will be in the next one though! And of course actual game play will be in the next chapter as well (little nervous about actually writing a game out, even if it is one I thought of).**

 **Inspiration for the game comes from a video game I played when I was younger. I am pretty sure it was called Yugioh: the Duelist of the Roses from Konami. On the image of the title screen of the game from google it is copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, 1996. And in the anime it does seem like a lot of games use the same monsters as duel monsters (Dungeon Dice Monster, Duel Monsters, Capsule Monsters [Also the names don't really seem all that creative, so I went with a similar trend in naming the game]).**


End file.
